rossofandomcom-20200213-history
Ajax Fleetfoot
Ajax Fleetfoot is a fictional character, a well-known villain or "professional minion" of the Meta-human hangout Rosso's Place. He first became active in Rosso's in 2007. His creator is also behind a host of other characters in Rosso's Place, but is by far best known for the villainous monster, Ajax Fleetfoot. (More to come when I figure out this category business.) Basic Information Name Max Kriken Age 15 (Deceased) Race Varies (Homo Mutandis in base form) Physical Traits The nature of Ajax’s mutation meant that his physical characteristics were in a constant state of flux. In his chosen base form, he stood about 6’1” tall, and weighed in around 130lbs. Though he was capable of replicating the characteristics of any animal he had encountered, he usually limited his animal features to razor sharp fangs and claws when outside of battle. Personality Ajax was noted for his completely unpredictable, sociopathic nature. He would occasionally show mercy, and even kindness, towards others, but there seemed to be no way of knowing whether he would choose to help or hinder. His animalistic instincts meant he was just as likely to help you get to a hospital as he was to devour you on the spot. Origin The Experiment Max Kriken’s parents were scientists for the controversial and highly secretive experimental science branch of the Gaian government, the G-Corporation. When a freak lab accident claimed the lives of the Krikens, their only son, orphaned at just seven years old, was left in the care of their former project director, Dr. Urig Holstoff. Holstoff was an eccentric, cruel man who had been criticized many times in the past for conducting bizarre animal/human conversion experiments that many felt went too far. It soon became clear that he had adopted young Max for the soul purpose of using him as a test subject. Max was forced to endure Dr. Holstoff‘s excruciating experiments, slowly being driven mad over the course of a year by intense chemical and surgical treatment. On the day of his eighth birthday, Max managed to smuggle a scalpel out of Holstoff’s laboratory, which he used to brutally eviscerate the doctor, and cut his way to freedom. Confused, frightened, but free at last, Max escaped to into the streets of the city where he would remain for some time. Top's Circus of Freaks Through pure happenstance, Max was found by a humble and caring man named Harry Top. Realizing that the child had been living in the streets for at least a few days, Mr. Top decided to take Max home with him. He revealed that he was the owner and proprietor of Top’s Circus of Freaks, and that as long as Max needed a place to stay, he would find a home with them. Max had always had a great love for animals of all species and varieties, and so spent a great deal of time with the animals of the circus. It was during these visits that he began to realize the lasting effects Dr. Holstoff’s experiments had had on him. The animals would follow him, appear to listen intently when he spoke, and even obey his commands from time to time. The more time he spent with the animals, the greater his ability to commune with them seemed to grow. Though he did not know it at the time, Max was internalizing the DNA of the animals and melding it to his own genetic code, becoming one with them in ways Dr. Holstoff had never dreamed possible. When he wasn’t with the animals, Max would visit other parts of the circus, learning about the trade from experienced bards, acrobats and freaks. The young boy’s curiosity and eagerness to learn quickly made him a favorite amongst the carnies, though none took greater interest in him than the mysterious man known only as The Storyteller. The curious traveler was widely known for his tales of distant places and exotic foreign lands, tales that enthralled young Max. Soon, the two were inseparable, The Storyteller becoming the father that Max had never had the chance to know. Life seemed to be looking up until one fateful day. The Beast Unbound The animal DNA that Max had been gradually assimilating eventually melded itself entirely to his own genetic structure, resulting in terrifying, drastic mutations. He had suddenly found himself to be transformed into a horrific monster who frightened the other freaks of the circus, and even Mr. Top himself. In a fit of terrified, confused rage, Max rampaged through the circus, killing those he had come to know as his family, and eventually burning the place to the ground. Homeless once again, and more insanely detached from humanity than ever before, the beast shed the identity of Max Kirken and became Ajax Fleetfoot, a criminal with obligation to no one other than himself. He continued to roam the city until he came to Rosso’s Place, which he eventually adopted as his new home. Abilities *'DNA Assimilation - '''Ajax possessed the ability to internalize and replicate the DNA of any animal, beast or creature he encountered, allowing him to adopt their traits for his own use. Once he absorbed the DNA of an animal, beast, or creature, he gained the ability to utilize their strengths, skills and advantages at will, essentially giving him command over the abilities of the entire animal kingdom and thensome. He usually limited himself to the attributes of three or four animals per battle. *'Animal Affinity - 'Ajax possessed a very powerful mental connection to all creatures of the animal kingdom. He was known to speak with them often, and exert limited control over their actions. Through the use of a fife he carried, he could expand his influence and control many animals at once. *'Musical Ability - 'Ajax was a highly skilled musician, with particular preference for the fife. His playing had the ability to sway the listener's thoughts and emotions, as well as the power to summon and command animals and beasts. Beastial Meta-Humans have shown to be particularly vulnerable to this. *'Gravity Manipulation - '''A recent encounter with Mr. Mimic imbued Ajax with the ability to control gravity. He seldom resorted to using this ability. Category:Complete List of Villains